Pokémon: OC Edition
by DooMKrusadeR
Summary: Like the title suggests, there's an OC in my fic. Rated 'T' for mature references. And I'll have a poll up for who Ash will be paired with, as well as my OC, and these pairs will be there throughout the entire Fic.
1. A New Beginning

**A/N 1: This is a Fic of the entire animated Pokémon series with an OC. Hope you guys like it! And I may also borrow ideas from the comic book series as well. And not all dialogue may be exactly the same as I do not have the time to rewatch every episode while writing each chapter. And obviously I do not own Pokémon. Now to the Fic.**

Chapter 1: A Brand New Beginning

In a small town called Pallet, lives children who dream of one day becoming a trainer. A young boy named Ash, one day dreams of becoming a Pokémon master. On this day, the day before he gets his first Pokémon to become an official trainer, Ash is up late watching a Pokémon match between a Nidorino and a Gengar. As Gengar launches a fierce Shadow Ball, Nidorino nimbly dodged to the side as the Shadow Ball exploded upon hitting the ground.

"Ash Ketchum! What are you doing still awake?" Mrs Ketchum asked from the doorway.

"I'm watching a Pokémon battle mom!" Ash answered excitedly.

"Well, if you're going to stay up watching television, you might as well be watching this." Mrs Ketchum said as she turned the channel to Professor Oak's introductory on the three starter Pokémons that beginning trainers can choose from.

"And go to sleep once this is over." Mrs Ketchum ordered Ash as she left his room.

"Alright mom!" Ash called out and turned his attention to the television screen.

"Which one will you choose now that you know each Pokémon's strength and weaknesses? The fire type Charmander? Or the water type Squirtle? Or will you choose the Grass type Bulbasaur?" Professor Oak concluded as the show ended.

Ash switched off the television and went to bed.

~In Dream~

"I choose you Charmander!" Ash proclaimed and tossed a pokéball. Charmander emerged from the pokéball.

~Ash's Bedroom~

Ash's 'Voltorb' alarm clock fell off his shelf and into his hand. He sat up and threw his alarm clock.

~In Dream~

"I choose you, Squirtle!" Ash proclaimed and tossed a pokéball. Squirtle emerged from the pokéball.

~Ash's Bedroom~

The 'Voltorb' alarm clock flew towards the wall and smashed and broke.

~In Dream~

"I choose you Bulbasaur!" Ash proclaimed and tossed a pokéball. Bulbasaur emerged from the pokéball.

~Ash's Bedroom~

Streaks of sunlight shone through the curtains of Ash's bedroom window as a Dodrio crowed to signal the coming of morning. As a streak of sunlight hit Ash's eyes, he started to wake up.

"What time is it?" Ash mumbled and turned to his alarm clock. Not seeing it on his shelf, he started to panic. looking around the room, he spotted it on the floor broken and smashed. He jumped out of bed and dashed all the way out of his house in his pajamas.

~Outside Prof. Oak's Lab~

Panting, out of breath and sweaty, Ash finally arrived at the lab to see a crowd of people assembled. As he pushed throughout the crowd, he stumbled pass a group of cheerleaders.

"Omph! Sorry!" Ash muttered as he looked up to see Gary Oak, his childhood friend and rival, standing in a posh red car.

"Look who decided to show up late as usual! And unlike this looser, I've already gotten my Pokémon!" Gary snorted arrogantly.

"Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it no one can!" His troupe of cheerleader cheered and waved their pom-pons in the air.

"Thank you, thank you." Gary said as he waved off the cheer. "Thank you to all my fans who have assembled today to see me become an official trainer and receive my first Pokémon!"

"Hey, er, Gary, which Pokémon did you pick?" Ash spoke up and asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Gary snorted as the troupe of cheerleaders piled onboard and the car drove off.

As the crowd dispersed, Professor Oak walked out to the entrance. "Oh hey Ash. Are you here for your first Pokémon?"

"Yes Professor! Can I pick my first Pokémon sir?" Ash asked, a little nervously.

"Are you sure you're ready Ash?" Prof. Oak asked a little amused. "I hope you don't intend to go on your journey dressed like that."

"Er, I overslept but I'll change later. I'm ready Professor." Ash said, trying to sound confident and cover up his nervousness.

Prof. Oak led Ash into the laboratory to pick his very first Pokémon. Three Pokéballs were lined on the machine, each Pokéball containing one of the three starter Pokémon that Ash can choose from.

"So take your pick Ash." Prof. Oak said.

"Well, I've been think about it, and I've decided to go with Charmander!" Ash said as he tossed Charmander's Pokéball into the air. The Pokéball was empty.

"That Pokémon was chosen by a trainer who was on time." Prof. Oak stated bluntly.

"Well, I guess I could always go with Squirtle then!" Ash said, trying not to sound to discontented at not being able to pick Charmander. He tossed Squirtle's Pokéball into the air but it was also empty.

"That was also chosen by a Trainer who didn't oversleep." Prof. Oak said, a direct dig at Ash.

"Then I'll have to settle for Bulbasaur!" Ash said, suspecting that this Pokéball was empty and someone had already chosen it. He tossed it into the and lo and behold, it was empty.

"Another Trainer who was on time chose this one as well?" Ash asked, peeved that Gary had most probably left earlier with the last starter Pokémon.

"Yes Ash. But I do have one more Pokémon even if it is a little temperamental." Prof Oak said, worry starting to crease into his eyebrows.

"I'll take it!" Ash said without hesitation, seeing as how this was going to be the only way to become and official Trainer.

"It is a very difficult Pokémon to get along with Ash. So I would recommend that perphaps you wait till next week until the new batch of starter Pokémons come in." Prof. Oak said seriously.

"A Trainer has to train his Pokémon no matter how hard they are to train, Professor. It will be my first challenge as a Trainer then!" Ash pleaded, desperate not to be left too far behind Gary.

"Alright then." Prof Oak said glumly as he activated a button on his machine. A forth Pokéball surfaced from the centre of the machine.

Ash picked up the Pokéball and tossed it into the air. "Go Pokémon!" Ash proclaimed.

Pikachu emerged from the Pokéball. "Pika…" Pikachu stretched and yawned a little.

"That's adorable!" Ash beamed as he carried Pikachu into his arms.

"Well, now that you've got your first Pokémon, here's your Pokédex and five Pokéballs to start you off." Prof. Oak said and handed the items over to Ash just as he decided to pinch Pikachu's cheeks.

"Ash I don't think you should…" Prof. Oak started as he place the items into Ash's free hand. Then, Pikachu let out an electrifying Thunderbolt and zapped Ash and Prof. Oak.

"It's a powerful Pokémon…" Ash muttered after being zapped. "Yes it is…" Prof. Oak agreed.

As Ash and Professor Oak left the laboratory, Ash's mom and the rest of Pallet came to send him off.

"Hey mom, everyone." Ash greeted nervously.

"Oh Ash you're all grown up now! Going on your own journey with your own Pokémon! I even helped you pack your bag! Here's your clothing, change them everyday. Especially your undies. A clothes line to hang your laundry. A rubber glove to do your laundry. Some food supplies…" Mrs Ketchum droned, placing various daily necessities into Ash's arms.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Ash cried out and quickly grabbed his bag from his mom and put everything back in.

"By the way Ash, why isn't your Pokémon in it's Pokéball?" Mrs Ketchum asked curiously.

"Oh, er, yeah." Ash muttered and tossed Pikachu's Pokéball at it. Pikachu knocked the Pokéball back to Ash with its tail. Ash tossed the ball again and Pikachu headbutted it back to Ash.

"Aww… Ash is playing with his Pokémon!" Mrs Ketchum squealed in delight as Ash kept tossing the Pokéball and Pikachu knocking it back.

"Get in your Pokéball Pikachu!" Ash whispered as he tossed the Pokéball to Pikachu once more. Pikachu caught the Pokéball in its tail, jumped, spun around, and smacked it back into Ash's face, leaving a round, red mark.

"Come on!" Ash groaned as he grabbed Pikachu into his arms and forced a Pokéball on to its head.

"Er, excuse me?" A boy pushed through the crowd to send off Ash.

"PIKA… CHU!" Pikachu let out another electrifying Thunderbolt and zapped everyone, including this newcomer.

"Oww… Why me?" The boy groaned before collapsing to the ground like everyone else.

After everyone recovered from the zap, they all left, except the boy. "Er, are you Professor Oak?" The boy asked Prof. Oak.

"Why yes, and who are you?" Prof. Oak asked this new face.

"Er, I want to get my first Pokémon?" The boy said in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Well I took the last one, so you can wait a week." Ash retort, a little unnerved by his tone.

"Alright, Gimme my Pokédex Professor, and my Pokéballs. I'll hitch with this kid till I can catch my own." The boy said cockily.

"Kid?! Excuse me, but aren't we both ten?" Ash argued as Prof. Oak left to get another set of Pokédex and six Pokéballs.

"Alright, calm down dude. I'm Benjamin by the way and I do apologise for just now…" Benjamin said in a nonchalant tone.

"I'm Ash Ketchum. About what you said just now? Wad'ya mean 'hitch with this kid'?" Ash asked suspiciously.

"Oh, like the first Pokémon we meet, I'll borrow your Pikachu to battle it and then catch it!" Benjamin replied smiling.

"Like no way 'dude'! I'm not gonna 'lend' you Pikachu? Besides it doesn't even listen to me so how am I gonna lend it to you?" Ash stated, shrugging.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind, right Pikachu?" Benjamin said to Ash and asked Pikachu, bending down to scratch Pikachu's chin.

"Kaaaa…!" Pikachu purred blissfully.

"See? Pikachu doesn't mind!" Benjamin smirked as Ash had no choice but to agree.

Then he asked, "So you'll be going on your journey after that right?"

"Hmm… I think I could stick around you a little… Pikachu would like that…" Benjamin stated as he rubbed Pikachu's head.

"Kaaaa…!" Pikachu purred cutely again.

Finally, Prof. Oak Came back with the Pokédex and six Pokéballs. "Before I give these to you, Benjamin, does Ash agree?"

"Yeah I do…" Ash solemnly said then muttered under his breath, "I didn't have much of a choice…"

"Sorry, did you say something Ash?" Prof. Oak asked and Ash just shook his head.

Benjamin thanked Prof. Oak after receiving his Pokédex and Pokéballs and set off with Ash.

As Ash and Benjamin left town, Pikachu kept rubbing its head against Benjamin's leg. "Aww, it likes me more you!" Benjamin laughed as he bent down to stroke Pikachu behind each ear.

"Kaaaa…!" Pikachu purred in comfort as it decided to trot alongside Benjamin.

"Hey, you're my Pokémon Pikachu." Ash complained as Pikachu turned its head away from Ash.

Ash and Benjamin finally came up to an open field. Just then, the grass rustled and a shadow appeared in the grass…

**A/N 2: And that's it for my first chapter! Apologies if it was really dry and boring, but it's hard to make it sound exciting when nothing exciting happened in this episode. If this was not up to your standards, please tell me how I can improve to make your reading more enjoyable. Also, if you do not like this format of writing, let me know as well and I will change it. Thanks a lot for reading and see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. A Little Accident

Chapter 2: A new Friend

"If that's a Pokémon it's mine!" Ash called as he readied a Pokéball in his hands.

"Hey, I still don't have a Pokémon yet you know!" Benjamin complained rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Next one's yours!" Ash waved it off.

"Croo!" A little Pidgey came hopping out of the grass.

"Go Pokéball!" Ash shouted as he turned his cap and threw the Pokéball.

The Pokéball hit Pidgey and Pidgey went into the Pokéball. The Pokéball shook once, twice… And the Pidgey broke out!

"What? It was mine!" Ash whinnied as the Pidgey hopped away.

"Kaa chi! Kaa kaa!" Pikachu started laughing and rolling on the floor.

"H-hey! Stop laughing Pikachu! Why didn't you try to help me?" Ash said defensively.

"C'mon Ash, everyone knows you've got to weaken the Pokémon before trying to catch it." Benjamin said with an offending smirk.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you try to catch a Pokémon too then!" Ash challenged hotly.

"Yeah sure! But I'll be borrowing Pikachu." Benjamin said and gestured to Pikachu.

Pikachu ran up beside Benjamin and started purring.

"No fair. You're my Pokémon, not his." Ash muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something dude?" Benjamin raised an eyebrow as Pikachu rubbed itself against Benjamin's leg.

"No. Nothing. I didn't say anything." Ash shook his head softly.

"Okay then. Let's catch me a Pokémon Pikachu!" Benjamin chuckled cheerily as they ventured into the grass field.

"Hmph. I could catch a Pokémon without Pikachu!" Ash sulked as he kick ed a stone around.

Then, an idea hit him. Bending over and searching around, Ash picked up a few stones.

"Let's see if I can't catch a Pokémon like this." Ash smiled to himself confidently.

~Further in the field~

Sshhh… The grass rustled as a gentle breeze blew past.

"What great weather!" Benjamin said almost to himself as he enjoyed the col breeze through his hair.

"Ahhh!" A scream came from somewhere.

Ash came running along in the distance with a big silhouette of something chasing him from the skies.

"What is…" Benjamin trailed off as he saw the flock of Spearow led by a Fearow, "Oh no."

"Run!" Ash called out as he saw Benjamin and Pikachu in the distance.

~A couple minutes ago~

"Hmph! I'll weaken a Pidgey with stones then catch it!" Ash said wearing a self confident grin.

Then a silhouette of a Pidgey appeared in the grass.

"You're mine." Ash whispered to himself as he aimed a stone at the silhouette.

Tossing as hard as he could, Ash tossed the stone straight into the silhouette's head.

"Spear!" The silhouette called out as it turned around.

"That's not a Pidgey." Ash murmured somewhat worriedly to himself.

"Spear!" Spearow called out once more and flapping noises resonated through the air.

"Uh oh…" The colour drained from Ash's face as he saw an approaching flock of Spearows.

"Spear!" The injured Spearow called out again and the entire flock bore down upon Ash.

"**AHH!**" Ash screamed as he turned tails and ran.

~Now~

"What did you do Ash?" Benjamin called out as they ran away from the approaching flock.

"I might have accidentally injured one of the Spearow belonging to that flock!" Ash shouted back, over the ominous chirps and flapping noise coming from the the flock.

"You…" Benjamin caught his tongue as he was about to insult Ash.

"Yeah! I know!" Ash groaned as the trio ran as fast as they could.

~River~

"Ash! There's a river up ahead!" Benjamin shouted, worried.

"What?" Ash shouted back as he saw it in the horizon, "Oh no!"

"Pii!" Pikachu cried out as they came to the edge the river.

"What now? We can't run along the river, there's a small waterfall up ahead!" Ash grumbled as the Spearows drew closer.

"Upstream?" Benjamin asked, not familiar with the surroundings of this area

"The forest is too dense!" Ash grumbled somewhere as the Spearows appeared on the horizon.

"Alright, we don't have a choice! Into the river!" Benjamin shouted as he dived into the river.

Pikachu dived in with him and Ash just stood there.

"What wait come back up!" Ash shouted as he saw Benjamin and Pikachu struggling against the current.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out and dived in after Pikachu.

As the trio struggled against the current, they drew closer to the waterfall.

"Brash! Bwe're boing bown!" Benjamin gasped, bobbing in and out of the water.

"I bow!" Ash shouted as loudly he could as his head got dragged under the current and he went down the waterfall.

"Brash!" Benjamin shouted and he went under as well.

**A/N: And that's Chapter 2! So before I continue on, do you guys want Misty to be paired with either Ash or Benjamin now? Or do you guys want them to be paired with May and Dawn later on? Leave a review and let me know! And see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
